It's Called a Waltz
by swanjonhesonicee
Summary: A Malvie/Mevie one shot inspired by Emma Swan and Killian Jones' (Captain Swan from OUAT) first dance (S03E22E23).


**It's called a Waltz**

"Please Mal," Ben pleaded once again.

"Ben, I don't want to go." Mal whined.

"Mal, this is important. I need you to be there."

"We're not together anymore Ben..." Mal almost whispered with despair. After the coronation events, Mal and Ben realized that without the love spell, there wasn't really anything there other than a friendship, one they decided they wanted to keep, so that's where they stood at the moment.

Ben sighted. "Ok, tell you what. Just come and stay until I do my speech. Then you're free to go. You don't even have to dance with me."

"This ball is supposed to honor the new king, I don't see how having me there is going to change anything." Mal protested.

"Yes, it is to honor the new king. But I wanted to use this ball as an opportunity to get the point of my first proclamation across once more since every important member of most royal families is attending. And, as you know, not all of them are as open minded as we wish they were. My plan is to bring more Isle kids to Auradon and I don't want them to go through what you endured at Family Day for example. I want to make their life easier. And I thought it would be nice to have you there. I wanted you all to be there but Jay and Carlos are playing tomorrow at our rival's school and I'm pretty sure Evie's busy, so that leaves you. I thought it would be a nice way of them warming up to you. You don't need to talk to anyone. Just…Please?" Ben was getting really good at his reasoning, which was good for him, as king, as a ruler, but terrible for Mal who had no way of fleeing from his logic, or his intentions. Which were amazing. He wanted to bring more kids to Auradon and wanted to make sure they were well received. She couldn't argue with that.

"All right, fine, I'll do it. But after your speech, I'll be gone." Mal groaned.

"All right! Thank you Mal, so much!" Ben tackled Mal with a huge hug laughing.

"Your majesty, I appreciate your enthusiasm but I cannot breathe." Ben let her go with a chuckle.

"Ok, the ball is in a few hours, I'll text you the details. See you!" Ben almost flew out of the room and left Mal to her own thoughts. She immediately regretted saying yes, so she ran to her dorm, threw herself into her bed and groaned loudly into her pillow.

"Well, hello to you too!"

Mal left her pillow to look at Evie, who has in her own bed surrounded by a bunch of clothes and sewing material. She was obviously working on new requests but stopped to look at Mal with a mix of curiosity and concern.

"E.. Sorry I didn't see you there" Mal calmed down by just having Evie in the room. That happened every time. One look into Evie's warm brown eyes and Mal was already getting lost in them. She shook her head when she realized Evie was waiting for her to spill.

"So, there's this ball Ben wants me to attend tonight. I really don't want to go, but he said it was important because he wants to appeal to the royals, so he can bring more Isle kids here more smoothly. I have nothing to wear, I can't dance to save my life and- "

"Let me stop you right there," Evie's eyes were glowing with excitement. "I have a super cool dress you can wear."

"Evie" Mal groaned.

"M, you're going to that ball. Actually, we're going." Evie clapped her hands already on her feet and searching for the outfits in her closet.

"E, aren't you like extra busy? Please, your job is the real deal, don't put your life on hold because of me." Mal asked, genuinely worried. Evie picked up on her concern and couldn't help but smile. Mal looked so cute when she was worried about Evie. Big pout and pretty green eyes locked on hers. Made Evie's heart skip a beat. What she didn't know was how Mal's heart raced every time Evie smiled at her like that.

"Don't worry about me M. You're going to have fun, I'll make sure of that." Evie winked at Mal and she was unbale to function for a few seconds. Mal was very aware of how bi she was. Ever since she was 10 and still on the Isle that she knew. She had a few flings here and there with both boys and girls. But her heart was always a clumsy one when Evie was around. She knew she had feelings for Evie, she just never admitted to them because she didn't think Evie could ever like her that way. And Evie deserved so much better than her anyway.

 **/**

A few hours later, Mal and Evie were making their way to the throne room. Evie had a beautiful V neck long navy-blue dress with silk sleeves that matched her blue hair perfectly. Impeccable makeup that ended with her signature red lipstick. Mal was still recovering from her first glimpse at Evie's outfit back in the dorm. Mal called those moments the 'too gay to function' moments and they were always related to Evie. Mal's dress was a simple yet elegant purple dress that also matched her purple hair and made her green eyes pop out like nothing else. It was truly perfect for her, Evie got that right. But then again, Evie was right a lot.

"Stop thinking so loud" Evie chuckled lightly grabbing Mal's arm as they reached the throne room.

"Not funny E." Mal groaned. Mal tried to play it cool but Evie heard the note of panic in her voice. Mal was scared to mess up and end up being the laughing stock, or worse, to be seen as her mother again.

"It's going to be fine M. I'll be there with you the whole time. Now relax. We're going to have a nice night, Ben is going to make a great speech, then if you don't want to stay we can leave and you get to choose what we do with the rest of the night." Evie assured. Mal was able to relax a bit. Evie had that kind of grip on her. Mal smiled.

"Thanks E."

"No problem M."

"I mean it. If not for you, I probably wouldn't be here," Mal pointed to the throne room door. "Or I'd probably be in there, making a complete fool out of myself." Mal gave a nervous laugh. Evie took both Mal's hands in hers.

"You could never make a fool out of yourself. You are amazing. Don't you forget it."

Mal grinned.

"Now let's go, or we'll be late." Evie dragged Mal and opened the door.

"Ben always went on and on about this ball or that ball, what's the big deal of these things?" Mal groaned as they walked in.

The throne room was beautifully illuminated with thousands of candles, with a huge glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. All of the decorations were in tune with the theme of the ball and the environment was very regal. Music was playing and the guests were either chatting over nicely poured drinks or dancing in the middle of the really wide room. Adam and Belle were accompanying the newly crowned king, Ben, while he was walking around welcoming the guests. Evie, who was familiar with these events was surprised at how beautiful everything was set. She looked over at Mal, who was completely zoned out. Her lips were partially opened and her green eyes darted quickly around the room, like she was looking for something. There was no doubt that this sight took Mal's breath away.

"You were saying?" Evie asked with a huge smirk plastered on her face. Mal blinked, like she wanted to snap out of it and faced Evie who was still looking at her.

"Mal! And Evie!" Ben came over to them and they were forced to stop looking at each other. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I told you I'd be here." Mal gave him a smile. He smiled back.

"You both look beautiful. Enjoy the ball. I must greet the remaining guests." Ben smiled again and left them.

Mal looked around again.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Mal asked and her voice came out higher than she intended to. Evie took Mal's hand.

"Blend in." Evie answered softly, guiding Mal to the center of the room.

As soon as Mal realized what Evie was about to do she stopped walking. Evie looked back.

"I don't want to do this. I don't know how to dance." Mal looked down, feeling ashamed. Evie used her free hand to lift Mal's chin she could look at her in the eye.

"I told you I'd be here for you, didn't I? Do you trust me?" Evie spoke her hand trailing to Mal's jaw. Mal felt her body shivering but didn't stop her. Evie was waiting for an answer. Evie's eyes revealed a hint of fear and doubt. Fear of Mal not trusting her. Mal couldn't blame her. Mal hid her feelings from Evie and ran back to the Isle and Evie was really hurt by it. Mal mentally punched herself for being that stupid. Mal used her hand to put one of Evie's blue locks behind her ear which caused Evie to slightly blush.

"Hey." Mal made sure she had Evie's full attention, eyes on eyes again. "Of course, I trust you." Mal assured her. Her tone was soft, yet firm so Evie knew how serious she was. Evie seemed pleased with Mal's answer and smiled at her.

"Shall we?"

Mal smiled back.

"We shall."

A few more steps and Mal stopped again.

"Wait."

Evie looked at her confused.

"Are you saying you know how to do…" she pointed at the people dancing around them. "…whatever this is?"

Evie chuckled.

"I almost take offence over the fact that you felt the need to ask that." Mal's eyes revealed her regret over her question and Evie chuckled again letting her know she wasn't really offended. Mal relaxed once more and Evie and positioned Mal's left hand on her right shoulder before slipping her right hand into Mal's back. Evie elevated their other two hands, clasped together until they were at their chest height, not more since Mal wasn't a tall girl. They were stupidly close.

"It's called a waltz." Evie informed her. "There's only one rule." Evie smiled. "Pick a partner who knows what she's doing."

And Evie started moving. Mal let Evie lead her and kept her focus on Evie's eyes because she felt if she looked elsewhere she'd end up messing the dance. Evie was clearly experienced and even with a partner who never danced before, everything was going smoothly. Evie smiled widely at Mal letting her know that she was doing great and Mal couldn't stop her own smile. She was proud of herself for not tripping or anything but more importantly, Evie was proud of her. Mal kept following Evie and for a moment they both forgot they were in a crowded room, they forgot they were dancing. All that mattered to Mal was Evie and all that mattered to Evie was Mal. Their faces were really close and Mal only snapped out of it because the music ended. She felt so overwhelmed, so many emotions flowing through her body. It was so easy for Mal to get lost in Evie. She wondered if Evie felt the same. She had to pull away as she realized just how in love with Evie she really was.

"M?" Evie looked at her worried.

"I just-I need some air." Mal said and made her way to the balcony. The cool air from the beautiful night hit her face and she took a deep breath, grateful for the fact that everyone was so comfortable inside that she had the balcony to herself. The moon was bright and the sky was full of stars. Mal always liked to look at the stars. It always brought her peace.

"Mal?"

Mal looked back to find Evie, and she felt her stomach fall when she saw Evie's sad expression.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Evie carefully asked unable to look into Mal's eyes. Mal could almost hear Evie's insecurities clawing their way up to her throat and gasped loudly, feeling the guilt stinging her hard. Mal walked as fast as her dress allowed her, embracing Evie in a tight hug.

"Oh Evie...Of course not. Don't be silly." Mal assured her. Evie relaxed a bit and hugged Mal back just as tightly.

"Then why did you leave?"

They pulled away from the hug, but not from each other. Mal's eyes fell on Evie's lips. Evie's eyes were lost on Mal's bright green eyes that looked like two flashlights due to the moonlight.

Mal felt like she was being pulled into a magnet, like a piece of metal. That was a familiar feeling though, she felt it all the time around Evie. Except this time, she didn't fight it. Mal leaned in and her lips touched Evie's in a soft but hungry kiss. It lasted a few seconds and Mal pulled away already regretting her decision.

Evie touched her lips trying to get a hold of herself. Mal kissed her. Mal really kissed her.

"Because whenever I'm with you, I have tofight every instinct I have pulling me toward you. When I'm near you, I'm aware of every little thing you do, every detail, every word, every smile, every breath. And when we're not together, even a blank wall reminds me of you. And the way we danced in there just made me realize even more how easy it is for me to get lost in you, how badly I want to kiss you, how I'm willing to drown myself in you and how surprisingly ok I am with all of the above. Evie, I am in love with you. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I didn't say anything because-" Mal took a deep breath. "I didn't say anything because I was scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of what it would mean for us. Scared because I didn't think I was ever good enough for you if I ever had any chance of being with you. Heck, I'm still scared of all those things. I'm so afraid right now." Mal's voice trembled all the way through her speech and she just looked down, not wanting to face Evie while she rejected her, trying to keep her tears away.

Evie couldn't believe Mal just said all that. Evie's hands found Mal's cheeks and she lifted Mal's head up and what Evie found was a first. Mal looked absolutely terrified.

Evie gave her a watery smile.

"It's both adorable and annoying how oblivious you can be."

Mal's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"You want to kiss me? **I** want to kiss **you**! You're aware of everything I do? **I** am aware of everything **you** do! You're in love with me? **I'm** in love with **you**!" Evie let out a laugh, which sounded more like half laugh, half sob and all Mal heard was…relief. "At first I thought I had a chance...but then the love spell thing with Ben happened and I saw how your eyes sparkled after that first date. So, I tried to move on. But I couldn't. I even thought about telling you. But then things heated up with the coronation and the events during and after. I chickened out. I thought I could settle with Doug, but I realized I could never love him and be the person he needed me to be. So, I called things off."

"E…I-I don't know what to say." Mal blurted out. Her ability to form coherent sentences wore off after her surprisingly well improvised speech. "My date with Ben…I was happy because that was a first for me. It was a nice experience. But I was never in love with him. I loved all the strawberries I ate more than I enjoyed his love spelled company. I'm sorry I mislead you."

Evie found Mal's stuttering endearing. She was struggling with her obliviousness so much that she felt the need to explain to Evie why she was happy after a date. But that was Mal. Mal always felt the need to explain herself to Evie, because the last thing she wanted, was Evie to be disappointed in her. And Evie knew that. Mal had just as many insecurities as Evie did.

"M, it's ok. You don't own me any explanation. I wasn't brave enough to tell you how I felt. And we're here now aren't we?" Evie smiled.

"Indeed, we are. But listen to me young lady, you are the bravest girl I've ever met, do not test me." Mal firmly stated.

Evie giggled.

"I'm dead serious." Mal pouted.

"I know you are. Thank you M."

"You're welcome. Now kiss me you fool."

Evie didn't have to be told twice. Her lips crashed into Mal's as they shared a burning and passionate kiss. They finally pulled away so they could breathe, their foreheads touching and both giggling.

"So," Mal started. "That waltz was impressive."

Evie blushed. They pulled away and rested their arms on the balcony, both looking at the stars.

"My mother taught me a lot of ballroom dances. She started doing that as soon as I started walking. It's in my bones. Not that impressive anymore eh?"

"It is bloody impressive Evie. I never danced before and you made me look good in there."

Evie grinned. Mal always knew how to make her feel better.

"Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Evie blurted out.

Mal lifted an eyebrow and a smirk started to creep out.

"I mean, since we kissed and we kind of love each other you know" I was Evie's turn to have a hard time with her words. Mal wanted to giggle really hard at how cute Evie looked while completely red in the face in absolute embarrassment. She couldn't stop the stupid smirk from invading her face but other than that she controlled herself.

"I'd be honored to be your girlfriend princess." Mal said. Evie smiled so widely Mal thought she was going to break her jaw. They leaned in for another kiss and they've never felt happier.

"Ben's speech is coming up. How about we go back inside to hear it and then we both get out of here?" Evie proposed with a sly smile.

"Will there be cuddling and kissing?" Mal asked, still smirking.

"Maybe." Evie winked.

"Then you've got yourself a deal, **girlfriend**." Mal gave just the right amount of emphasis on that last word and Evie swore her heart melted into a puddle of glitter.

They both went back inside, holding hands, both with wide stupid smiles on their faces.

Who would've guessed that a waltz could be a life changer?


End file.
